Through Your Eyes
by Miss Strife
Summary: Set one year after the events of Sdvent Children..Basically Cloti CloudxTifa All The Way lol with hints of RenoxYuffie lol Lemon in first Chappie Reviews Greatly Accepted...Cloud strife, Tifa Lockhart UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don__'__t own final fantasy if I did there would be Cloti all over it lol_

_Ok this is set after the events of advent children, there's a lemon in this chapter hence the rating, this is purely a CloudxTifa fic with suggested RenoxYuffie_

_Reviews Greatly Appreciated_

_Theres a lemon in this chapter and if you're the kinda person who thinks I'm talking about fruit don't even bother reading this chapter, lol you might end up like Casper _

_STILL NOT CLEAN (SCRUBS FUR WITH BRUSH) _

_Lol he's been like this ever since I had the talk with him, before I posted the JoeyxMai Lemon lol_

_YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE GUNS SHOULD BE MADE LEGAL _

_Lol oh Casper …Silly Kitty _

_Lol always on with the show, enjoy please review _

_Through Your Eyes_

_Cloud gazed at Tifa still wrestling with himself over the news he had just received, his eyes widened; he looked at Tifa then gazed at her stomach, unsure in which way to react. _

"_Oh God Cloud…pl..please say something__"_

_she gasped between sobs, sobs that had only just came upon her when his reaction was clear. Tifa__'__s Head shot up to Sounds that sounded like whimpering, pathetic whimpering at that. Cloud grasped her in a strong yet gentle hug_

"_I__'__m sorry cloud… I didn__'__t well I just…I__'__m scared…pl..please don__'__t run away again…PLEASE!!"_

_She sobbed into his shoulder, not knowing or understanding his reaction to the whole thing, I mean what else did he expect, after their night of passion what has he expected hmmm maybe that she__'__d go the bathroom and all of a sudden that wasn__'__t a possibility…._

"_Tifa…I'm So Happy…I'm gunna be a daddy" He Sobbed into Tifa's shoulder since when did he have so much emotion he hardly ever showed anything, she gazed at him confused, both still crying._

"_I thought you were angry with me" she wept, his head shot up as he let out a laugh before wiping his eyes "Tifa…baby it takes two to tango, not to mention that I would never be angry with you, I'll never leave you again, I'm so sorry, I upset you… It's just that I'm afraid that I won't be a good father"_

"_Oh Cloud you idiot look around you" Cloud looked around before tilting his head "not literally you spoon" his left eyebrow raised before giving her an abrogative look_

"_Cloud who does Marlene run two when she has a bad dream, Who does Denzel try and act like with branches in the street and who do they both run too when its stormy outside" he looked at her blushing "you Cloud, and not to mention that they both call you dad when they talk about you to there friends _

"_his eyes widened "They…Do?, Seriously?" she nodded and shifted her head so that it rested on his shoulder "whenever another kid tries to get the better of them Denzel straightens up and says the same thing every time without fail…Cloud strife is My dad, taught me how to fight there aint no way the greatest fighter in history would teach a loser…it usually makes the other kids runaway from him…well the bad ones that is" he rubbed her back affectionately smiling and leaning his head on top of hers_

"_So which time do you think, this happened huh" they both laughed quietly in unison at his comment "does it matter they where all amazing don't you think" he smiled at her and proclaimed "yeah I am pretty amazing aren't I" she hit his shoulder playfully before letting out a small giggle "don't start this again, I'm gunna have two huge egos running around the house soon, good job Denzel can put you in your place" he pulled away kissing her lightly on the lips Tifa tried to gain entrance to his mouth before a small voice interrupted them._

"_Daddy…I. sniff…had a bad dream the monsters came back and took you away" Marlene was in tears sobbing neally uncontrollably "Time For You to get in some practice Strife" she motioned over to the sobbing heap of a child who was by the stairs. He jogged over to the bottom of the stairs to Marlene who barely came up to his waist despite the fact she was on the second step, she scooped the small girl up in his arms before moving side to side trying to comfort her "Shhhhhh it's ok Marlene they won't come back, and even if they do we'll be here to kick their butt won't we" his childish statement had all three giggling uncontrollably. Marlene soon drifted off to sleep in Clouds arms…he gazed down at the small girl clutching her plush wolf toy who she affectionately named Skye._

_His heart melted as he reached and wrapped his arm around hugging the small girl "Don't go daddy please stay" he hugged he under his chin_

"_I won't Marlene, Never again" he glanced at Tifa before mouthing a note signalling he was taking Marlene to her bed, Tifa finished her work at the bar, business had been hectic lately, in a good way. But still hectic, she hardly had any time to sort and please her own needs luckily Cloud did help with some of them, His delivery schedule had changed he was concentrating on larger packages and served as a guard to extremely valuable packages being transported in loads. This brought in a lot of money into seventh heaven and it showed, the whole layout had changed close to the bar she hung a picture of her, Cloud, Marlene and Denzel, this worked wonders when dealing with drunks one sight that she was Cloud Strife's Girl was enough for her to gain respect of the most dangerous men…who could blame them, Cloud was kinda scary when he was angry…not to her though she found it sexy and one hell of a turn on._

_Cloud returned down the stairs smiling he turned to her, she didn't look at him but there was clearly a smile across her face " I take it, it went ok then… you make it look easy you know" he approached her lifting her up in his arms and taking her upstairs he gave her an aurthoritive look again, "Now Ms Lockhart you have to take it easy alright, you've worked enough today, so up to bed with you…the both of you" Tifa looked at him impressed with his dominance " Yes Dr Strife" his failed attempt at keeping a straight face made her giggle and soon they were both laughing uncontrollably trying to keep noise to a minimum as to not wake the children._

_They fell on the bed as Tifa snuggled into his bare chest, he always slept bare chested with baggy black pants, she on the other hand slept in a tank top, usually one of his, with white shorts._

_He placed his hand on her stomach while resting his head on the top of hers he whispered softly_

"_I Love You so much Tifa, I always love you no matter what…You, our baby, and Marlene and Denzel"_

…_Tears where forming in her eyes_

"_Cloud…?" he made a small soft grunt acknowledging her question, she raised so she was looking him in the eye_

"_If it's a boy… I want him to be named Zack, what do you think" Clouds eyes started to water slightly "I think that he'll have one proud guardian angel, that's for sure…hopefully he won't have the ego though… otherwise were all in trouble" cloud felt a voice inside his head_

_Don't start strife we all know that your ego got you into this, you old dog, hey don't worry me and Aerith are looking out for you all, we always will buddy good luck… oh and by the way keep an eye on Denzel it like trying to look after another Cloud …and look where that got me, ha, take it easy big guy…Gotta go Aerith wants me again he he._

Cloud looked down as Tifa was sound asleep, or at least he thought he kissed her one last time before drifting off to sleep, Tifa opened her eyes slightly to view his pale serine face kissing him lightly on the cheek she nestled into his chest.

She gazed at his chest full of scars but a couple in particular that reminded her of how she got pregnant in the first place

Her mind drifted to the night after Cloud had defeated seperoith , a night of magic…….

**Flashback**

"_Tifa I love you with everything I have, I__'__m sorry for all the pain that I caused you but I want you to know something…that is better shown to you than said__"_

_A smile grew across his lips as they met hers, Tifa__'__s emotions ran wild as well as her hormones shocked, excited, and wanting for the blond warrior that has aroused her love nerves for her whole life. Her hands glided to his shoulders massaging them gently, he tilted her head to the slide gaining more entry into her mouth. Her moans muffled by his longing mouth._

_Her hands soon found there way to his shoulder armour, removing it with ease a small smile grew on clouds lips something she had really seen, but also dreamed about, his armour hit the floor with a thud_

"_Tifa am I moving to fast, I mean I care about you more than anything… I don__'__t want to hurt you…mmmff__"_

_Tifa muffled his question with her lips, the dominance had been switched, he was powerless to her kiss and her touch she pulled away and looked into his deep Mako filled eyes, she caressed the scar at the top of his right eye she kissed it loving every single part of him, she whispered in his ear_

"_I love you…I want to show you how much I do…and always will__"_

_He trembled as her hands found there way to the zip of his black sweater she tugged nit slightly and glided it over his shoulder blades, revealing his pale, well muscled, and delicate chest, her hands roamed freely over his chest as he let out shivers, he was clearly as nervous as she was, she pulled away to look into his deep mako pools once more, he smiled again a her, a smile that could do so many things to any woman in the world but this one was all hers, and she wasn__'__t sharing it_

"_I want to make this perfect Tifa__"_

_He scooped her up in his arms, and lead her to her room, in an attempt to make her as comfortable as possible, he lay her on her bed before crawling to the side of her, his gloved hand traced from her lips to the lower part of her stomach he lightly gripped her shirt and pulled it up over her head with ease, it was weird that a shirt that was tight and usually difficult for her to take off herself was glided off by his strong hand revealing her toned stomach and large breasts nestled by a black lacy bra._

"_Your Beautiful Tifa__"__ She gazed and cloud turning slightly crimson she whispered __"__I__'__m nervous now…and kinda embarrassed__"__ he chuckled, music to her ears __"__Ms Lockhart are you going shy on me … don__'__t be nervous I__'__ll be gentle… just don__'__t be too rough with me…ok__"__ she giggled like a child , she couldn't__'__t help but be at complete ease with him._

_She rolled over so that she was on top of him, she blushed clearly noticing his eagerness was awake, he blushed full crimson at her as she noticed his member hardening, she kissed him as she massaged his chest with her bare fingers, tracing one of her hands up to his right gloved hand before sliding it off. His lips traced her neck licking and nipping exciting small moans from her every time. His hand roamed over her back until it reached her bra__'__s clasp undoing it with absolute ease, that even surprised Tifa, he pulled her bra away before throwing it to the floor of her room._

_She rose from his lips looking down to him his eyes locking on to hers, after being dragged away from her breasts. Ecstasy was flowing through them both, curious, longing and know at least extremely needy for one another…Cloud Couldn't__'__t take anymore he flipped so that Tifa__'__s delicate body was under his he moved to the side as he planted kisses from her mouth down her neck and further down to her hardened nipples, he circled them with his tongue while his hands moved the belt from her shorts, he dragged the top of her shorts down revealing her damp underwear_

_He released her nipple from his mouth, halting her moans for more, he rose towering over her he dwarfed her by size, or that__'__s how he made her feel his body rippled and glistened with sweat as his neediness was increasing rapidly he was trembling, his member throbbing uncontrollably almost painfully, his kisses trailed from her mouth, past her breasts, he stopped and sucked a little around her navel leaving small red marks, which she knew she would have to hide them somehow, no she didn__'__t want to she wanted the whole world to know she belonged to Cloud strife, the most powerful warrior in the world…however it would be more fun if cloud was to think she was in charge._

_Cloud began to moan as he licked further down past her toned stomach to the top of her now extremely wet underwear, he pulled at them with his teeth, slightly…He was torturing her now, his teeth gripped the top and slid them down over her smooth legs, once they hit the ground he trailed his kisses from the bottom of leg up to the top of her inner thigh he blew slightly on her entrance, she gasped in pleasure __"__Oh Go..God__"__ he was doing ok he guessed but he wanted more he gave a gentle lick to her lower lips as he tasted her…hey it tasted great to him…heavenly when he thought about it._

"_Oh God Please, Clou…Cloud More, Don__'__t stop, I want more__"_

_He loved those words he kissed her womanhood lovingly, moaning quietly as he did, he parted her legs further as this gave him more entrance he slid his tongue inside her, she melted inside, her moans where getting louder, much louder, she was on the brink of screaming his name, she gently pushed the back oh his head further inside of her, he removed his tongue and started work on her bud, sucking it gently, Tifa at this point was screaming his name between gasps and moans._

_Her body burned as it tightened she clung to the bed unsure how much more her body could resist, cloud was sucking harder, and moaning louder as he did, Tifa__'__s body reached it__'__s limit she shuddered uncontrollably as her body contracted cloud felt her juices flow from her, Licking the entrance of her lapping up some of the liquid she was producing, he rose back up to face her as she kissed him tenderly tasting herself as well as him,_

"_well__"__ he looked at her smiling anticipating her answer, his eyes glistened with pride as he was well aware to how much pleasure he had just gave her, there was still a lot more to come from him however_

_She flipped him over so that he was positioned in between her legs pinned to the bed she looked at him lustfully… "not bad strife but I think I can do better" he rose as best he could from the pillow up to her face as their noses touched "try me" his eyes glistened like a naughty child knowing he had done wrong… and loving every minute of it._

_Tifa glanced down… he was still clothed from the waist down…that had to be fixed. Their lips met again , tongues fighting as both moaned in ecstasy Tifa pulled her tongue from clouds mouth and latched them to Cloud's neck, she was going to leave a mark whether he liked it or he didn't she sucked harder and harder on his neck, his moans where unbearable to both of them. He wanted more she wanted him inside her now, but she had to torture Him as he did to her_

_She left his neck and moved down his chest biting and scratching him while observing his scars, she found them sexy though she never told him, he winched as she bit and kissed his chest she looked at him slightly confused "Whats wrong am I doing something wrong" clouds eyes widened "What. No. it's just that…there ugly" his hand covered his chest. Tifa's Heart sank, as he pulled away his hand , moving his chin to face her she kissed him tenderly, "cloud, I love you every part of you these scars are you I love them you suffered from these protecting me, and I love every part of them" he smiled and kissed her , carrying on where she left off, she kissed past his chest, and stomach to the top of his pants she pulled them down with his boxer shorts revealing his throbbing big member._

_She gazed at it before taking it into her mouth slowly, he trembled for about 3 minutes before finally relaxing to enjoy the sensation he was feeling, he had never been this close to anyone, not to mention Tifa, his life long love, and secret love fetish. He was nearing his end his breathing became rugged, even more than before his moaning was constant so Tifa wouldn't stop enjoying the noises she was enticing from his mouth._

"_Tifa I'm Gunna…I'm almost, I'm" Tifa ignored his plea moving his hand and placing on the back of her head, he was blinded with pleasure he pushed Tifa closer before unleashing his load moaning louder than ever, Tifa gulped down his load before releasing and coming back up to kiss him again, they where glistening in the moonlight with sweat,_

"_Well" Tifa gazed at him he let out a small chuckle before holding his chin in a thinking pose before muttering…. " well only one way to find out, we'll have to go for round two… wont we" a cheeky grin spread across his pale yet beautiful face, _

_He flipped her so that he was positioned between her legs his still unoffending member against her thigh, he gazed into her eyes, seeing small hints of fear, he traced his thumb over her cheek before kissing her lightly on the lips…_

"_Are You Ready we don't have to continue I can stop, I would never make yo…m"_

_Tifa muffled him with a longing kiss, she looked at him " I want this cloud more than I can say write now I'm just a little nervous…I've never… done this before… that's all, but you're the only one who will ever get to do this so I want it cloud" his eyes met hers as he nuzzled his nose on hers affectionately before reaching for his member to guide it through her, she tensed_

" _Don't tense, Tifa… I know your scared but I'm here… I'll be gentle, tensing may make it hurt more ok" she nodded looking innocent and venerable, he kissed her neck lovingly his member was at her entrance, he continued to kiss her neck feeling her whole body relax, he contemplated whether or not to enter hard and fast to make the pain minimal in its existence or slowly, he pushed into her before meeting resistance realising she was just too tight to attempt it slowly, with one hard thrust he entered her, she winced and let out a small cry, before relaxing straight away, Cloud needed some time to get used to the feeling of being inside another person, no matter how much he enjoyed it, he had to make sure he was doing it right._

_He caressed her face again "Are You Ok" he looked worried as pain was clearly visible and she was so good at hiding pain, "yeah I'm ok… its feeling better now" her eyes started to close slightly "Oh Cloud it feels…AMAZING… but move slow ok, I'm still… You know" Cloud nodded and moved slightly she moaned a moan of pleasure, Cloud liked a lot, he on the and other hand was still in slight pain, she was so tight his member burned as he moved inside her in and out maintaining the slow speed, before enhancing it slightly, the pain he was experiencing slowly went numb as he was overwhelmed with pleasure,_

_Tifa's moans where getting louder each moan was enticing him more and more yet he held control in order to not ram Tifa Into the bed, Tifa was still in slight pain but pleasure was overtaking now, she dug her nails into his shoulders almost making him bleed, this however made him moan her name… she knew he liked it._

_Clouds thrusts continued to get deeper inside Tifa as she moaned with each thrust gripping him harder, wrapping her legs around his waist urging him deeper he buried his head in her neck moaning her name louder and louder he reached his limit but continued until she climaxed, his load emptied inside her making him Growl a huge moan, feeling his warm seeds spill inside, Tifa screamed his name before tightening around his member climaxing just as powerful as he did._

_Dripping with sweat he pulled out of her gazing into her eyes, Tifa grabbed his face gently with her hands… "Your Trembling again" Cloud said nothing, he smiled before kissing her and laying his head on her shoulder "I Love You Tifa" she kissed the top of his head before stroking the wet spikes, both in the bliss that they longed for neally their whole lives, both drifting into sleep._

"Oh Cloud…." she mumbled in her sleep, Cloud woke to her calling his name he gazed at her with bliss knowing full well who and what she was dreaming about he rested his head back by hers " Me a daddy… this should be interesting" he whispered to himself before drifting off to sleep; Tifa still wrapped up in his arms.

Tifa stirred a little noticing she was no longer in Clouds arms…it startled her a little, she heard faint whimpering, like the ones of a child, she didn't turn over she just listened…

A deeper voice, covered the whimpering…

"Shhhhhhh, Marlene It's ok…It was just a dream" she turned over…a sight that nearly had her in tears,

Cloud, Clutched Marlene to his chest…it was bare and glistened in the moonlight… his hand rubbed the toddlers back, he gazed out the window…

"Marlene, look…see the stars…what do you see"

Marlene tilted her head, gazing out the window still leaning into his chest

"Sniff…stars…clouds…the moon"

Cloud smiled a little "So which cloud do you like better, them or me"

Tifa fought back the giggle, that took Cloud and Marlene over at that point. Marlene raised her head from his shoulder still sitting on his arm, supported by his other.

"Hmmmmm I think…I Like you abit more…but just a little"

Cloud Laughed a little before turning to her "Well. I'm Very Honoured That You Do"

They laughed as cloud rubbed his nose against Marlene's Cheek, Enticing a giggle from the small child. She smiled,

Tifa shut her eyes quickly, as Marlene looked at her, Cloud looked in the same direction…He Knew she was awake…

"Say Marlene, Do You Think…I have a question I want to ask Tifa…"

Marlene Shook with excitement as nearly did Tifa

"what are you going to ask her?"

He side glanced at Tifa before whispering something in Marlene's Ear

She giggled, and then nodded

"Now come on I think its about time you were back in bed young lady"

She yawned before, snuggling back into his shoulder still clutching her small wolf….

He moved slightly kissing her on the head. Before moving her into her bed tucking her in… he checked on Denzel, sound asleep…as always Tifa always said he slept like Cloud Barely stirring only ever waking unless, he was needed.

Cloud knew they weren't his children…but the pride he felt when they where around him, was overwhelming.

He walked back to their room before nestled down next to Tifa wrapping her in his arms, resting his head between her shoulder and head, they both sighed… content on their situation…he kissed her head before drifting back into sleep…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well lol that was weird lol I tried to make it at least like the other lemon I wrote as I could lol you wouldn't think I'd done that before what you think Casper?…

I MUST REPENT!! --

lol it wasn't that bad…was it well only reviews will tell lol

Thank you and Buh Bye

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	2. Chapter 2

_**Through Your Eyes Chapter two**_

_Lol well this is chapter two lol Casper had counselling so he should be ok now _

_A lifetime of counselling…is still not enough to deal with you_

_Oh silly kitty _

_STOP CALLING ME THAT KITTIES DO NOT HAVE TEETH THIS BIG (opens Mouth)_

_Nyeeeeh you right I've seen bigger on kitty_

_OO….-- I Give up_

_Good On with the show _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_The sun shone through the crack that had been left in the curtains by cloud the previous night… she wondered what the question was…her thinking trance was interrupted by a unfamiliar noise…she liked it though… she crept to the window gazing out…she rubbed her eyes, the sun had left a slight sting on her eyes…_

_Cloud was nearly falling over fenrir laughing, He had propped Marlene on top of it, both in hysterical laughter… Denzel had put a blade of grass in his mouth, swinging the kitchen broom, he was acting out a Cid impression, Cloud was fully dressed in his trademark Black outfit, he lifted his goggles to wipe away the tears of laughter in his eyes… she hadn't seen him laugh like that in a while…a long while…last time she had seen him laugh like that was when they were young… he had stuck a note on the back of his gym teacher…_

_I Swim love lengths_

She giggled thinking about it…he was so mischievous, but no-one thought he could do wrong…in her eyes, he couldn't …Tifa decided to get dressed, meeting them outside.

"De…Denzel…stop pleaseeeee" Cloud Couldn't contain himself he was acting, the most immature, Marlene was still laughing also…Denzel was loving the time he got to spend with Cloud…Cloud had to escort Money to Midgars National bank today so he was going to be away for a couple of days…still he intended to enjoy himself before he had to go

"Hey what you Laughin at spikey…geta off my back" Clouds Laughter echoed around the field…not many people could get such laughter out of Midgars strongest Warrior…But Denzel and Marlene made it look Easy.

Something, halted Denzel's Laughter… Cloud turned around to find Tifa arms folded, raising an eyebrow at them….

"Something Funny Children"…she smirked at them Cloud stood, from his sitting position, on the ground…were Denzel's antics had forced him to go…

"well…we…wereeeee…justtttttttt…I just thought you should know….they started it" he pointed two the two kids, who weren't impressed by this…

Denzel Jumped on his Back…soon followed by Marlene, the two adults laughed, Cloud carried on moving, as if there weren't two children gripping his neck and swinging on his back, he continued polishing fenrir, ignoring the two youngsters, trying to fight smileing… Tifa carried on watching, fighting with every part of her not to burst out into tears of laughter…

"It's not working is it strife…" Cloud started giggling like a little child…more like one than Denzel and Marlene, he dropped hi head on fenrir hiding his tears of laughter, and bright red face.

"Yeah…Yeah alright I give get off SS Cloud has hit the port"…the two toddlers, didn't move they just giggled mischievously, and clung tighter to him

He removed his goggles, raising an eyebrow with his eyes closed…"So That's how it's going to be then…is it" the two Children ignored him laughing louder now…. He got off fenrir, performing a quick body wave one child over each shoulder the two children broke out into laughter and screams, as he spun them round… laughing as he did

At this point Tifa had hit the ground, Laughing hard… he placed the children down as they did over exaggerated dizzy walks, laughing they turned to him, his laughing was almost non existent, he leaned on fenrir, crossing his arms…

"Haven't you two got school to go too" his eyebrow raised, he almost always did that nowadays… Denzel looked at him pulling the same pose leaning against the tree… like a mini mirror…Cloud, straightened up…Signalling his authority…Tifa eyes slid half closed… his body language, made her weak at the knees, not like it mattered…she was still on the floor.

"If you hurry...I'll drop you two off" he didn't have to say that twice, the two children ran into the house getting ready… he smiled and breathed out smiling…a hint of pride in his eyes… Tifa gazed at him from the floor.

"You suit Fatherhood…you know…you really do" he looked at her smiling… offering his hand to help her up, she took it before swinging him on the floor with her… he shook his head before looking at her again, before laughing with a slight pout… she smiled "Your going soft on me aren't you" he nodded his head in agreement, his eyes looking up… he moved in for a kiss….CRASH!!…the pairs eyes shot back at the house….

…. "it was Marlene…huh…no it wasn't, it was your idea Denzel…NU…UH…YE…UH" the two adults laughed before rolling their eyes and sighed together. he glanced at her…

"Remind you of anyone…or any two…" she thought a while, before realising his comparison… she rested on her elbows

"Yea….you did always blame me for things…"

"No I didn't"

"Yes You did"

"Nu Uh"

"Ye Uh"

They stopped realising what they where doing, Cloud slapped his hands over his eyes and breathed out….

"What did you do to me, Lockhart"

She nudged closer too him, their faces centimetres from one another…. She stared deep into his mako pools… "You Complaining?", he licked his lips, seductively, rubbing his nose against hers "Never will" there lips met, tongues fighting…..

"EWWWWWWWWWWW" they pulled apart, seeing the two children sticking their tongues out in a gross kinda way…acting like an immature child… Cloud took one last kiss from her… enticing another ewwwwww from them, pulling a tongue at them as they did

She whispered in his ear… "They won't be saying that in ten years time" cloud looked at her eye brows narrowing

"If I have it my way Marlene won't even know what a boy is for the next seventeen" Tifa laughed at him he looked like a concerned father, disliking the thought, that any man could touch his baby girl… he looked so much like a dad…sure he was only twenty-four…he was young, fresh, strong and determined… they all couldn't be in a better situation…

Clouds Phone rang…he got a new one eventually. he hated moments like this… it interrupted his Tifa time… as he put it,

"Yes…Uh Huh…yes sir, I'll be glad to assist the courier, I understand this sir…Nope sir, it does not off put me…thank you"

He closed his phone, breathing out deeply…turning back to Tifa he placed his hand on her stomach…still no sign of any kind of bump, the two children looked at them slightly confused, why was Cloud feeling Tifa's Belly, Cloud turned to them…

"Marlene…Denzel, lets go" he motioned towards fenrir they loved taking rides on fenrir. They never told Tifa how fast they went, the three of them would get in trouble if they did.

The children jumped on fenrir, excited their school wasn't far…but Cloud usually took the long way around… if he wasn't busy…well really that wouldn't stop him anyway… they buckled themselves in…Tifa forced him to get them fitted in fenrir…he practically made any excuse for Tifa to boss him around he liked it…especially in places that the children didn't know about…

He climbed on fenrir…winking at Tifa he revved the engine, he didn't wear goggles, he couldn't go that fast…it would scare them…and Tifa…

Tifa sighed, waving them off…she missed them when they went away even though it was only for a couple of hours…

She returned into the house making the beds again, finishing their room she went into the kids room. Pictures were hung on the wall, Denzel, Wrestling with cloud, cloud always letting him win. Marlene falling asleep with Tifa, the four of them by fenrir. Tifa lifted the sheets revealing a small book, she opened it expecting pictures of the four of them, the work of an artist.

At first they were what she expected, pictures had drew of wolves, she loved them her favourite animal…she drew them a lot when Cloud left a last grasp…comfort of the person she missed the most… Tifa turned a couple of pages…the pictures changed…

Near the back there was a picture a small person…Marlene…then there was another figure much taller than the small one, white hair and a long sword… she turned the page revealing another disturbing image… the silver haired man seemed to be standing on a blue and green blob…supposedly the world…Tifa began to panic, there was only one person this could be but…Marlene had never seen him before…she had seen Kadaj…but this wasn't Kadaj…she had drew him before, this one was different…she snapped the book shut…not knowing what to think, she closed her eyes…

"_I Will ….Never Be A Memory"_

_Her eyes shot open, she looked around, still shaking, she was terrified now…she started to cry "Not now…he's gone… he…Can't come back"_

"_Tifa You In here" Cloud Opened the door, panicked by her state, he shook her gently…_

"_Baby what's wrong…Tifa…talk to me…PLEASE!" she looked at him still crying she handed him the book._

_He looked at the first few pages, smiling…Shaking his head slightly, wondering what was wrong…he turned another page, eyes widened he shook slightly, gulping, he began to sweat… he turned to Tifa… she was still crying, unable to comprehend what was happening…again._

_He snapped out of his trance…Tifa needed him more than ever, he couldn't get her get stressed, not now, it was dangerous…for her and their baby. He embraced her in a light, reassuring hug._

"_It's Ok…Shhhhh…It'll be Ok…I Promise" she was still crying. He broke the hug ringing his cell phone…_

"_Sir something's come up… I'm afraid I can't escort the Trucks…My Apologies…Hmmm…EXCUSE ME…then, why didn't you just say that…that changes things, I'll Call You Back"_

_He hugged her again "It's ok, the work I was supposed to do was actually just a meeting about Important matters concerning Midgar…I think its" she cut him off_

"_its him…he's back…isn't he…but why is he near Marlene…She's…just…just a child"_

_He tightened his hug gripping the book, "I need to talk to Marlene about this ok…I think it's about time we had a little ALALANCHE Reunion don't you"_

_She dug her head deeper in his shoulder, he was worried about her, he kissed her head lovingly…reassuringly, one thing in which he had mastered._

_She was so scared, she didn't want to lose anyone else…last time she nearly, lost Cloud, something she couldn't Bare to watch or nearly witness again…_

"_I'm scared"_

_She whimpered softly, she was so strong, if not the best female fighter in the world, but now… she had been reduced to a pile of tears, He felt helpless, he hugged he tightly, nearly refusing to let go…he wouldn't let go…never…nothing would stop him protecting his family…NOTHING_

_He pulled away, kissing her eyes, her tears salty against his lips…_

"_We better pack where leaving here, something tells me Midgar won't be safe anymore…"_

_She nodded, he was so strong for her, she was afraid, they both knew it, but his arms…the warmth they gave her, made her feel invincible…_

_They continued to pack, Tifa giggled slightly… picking up a red pair of boxer shorts with small hearts on them, she waved them at him, he blushed furiously smiling he turned back to his case…_

"_Don't act as if you don't remember how they got there, Ms Lockhart"_

_Her mind drifted to Valentines Day, he had twelve people, each bring her a dozen roses, he had her right there… however… that night…she had him, she loved the way he made her believe everything was OK, that there was nothing wrong, they finished packing placing their bags by the door,_

_Cloud picked up his phone…yet again…placing it to his ear…_

"_Barret it's Cloud...I n…"_

"_Hey SPIKEY HOW YOU BIN" Cloud pulled the phone from his ear cringing under the volume._

"_Look, Barret…it's happening again… I think it's time for another AVALANCHE Reunion…"_

"_You Got it boss…I'll get the others, and meet ye at the golden saucer in a few days"_

_He flipped down the phone, sighing…Tifa turned to him…something was wrong "What's wrong"_

_He turned to her yet another adorable pout… he walked to her wrapping his arms around her waist_

"_Why do they call me spikey…?"_

_She laughed before realising he really, meant the question, she refrained from laughing…almost… ruffling his hair slightly…_

"_No Idea" the sarcasm in her voice said a lot, he pouted again,_

"_Oh really…would you prefer me bald…?"_

_He eyes shot open, she loved his hair apart from his eyes and other obvious parts, it was her favourite_

"_Don't You dare" her eyes warning him…he liked it…but decided to leave it at that, she hit his shoulder, lightly but he still over exaggerated it, he rubbed the spot, pulling a sad face…craving her attention., she kissed the spot on his shoulder, receiving a smile_

"_all better?"_

_He looked up "Kinda but I've got another pain…right here"…he touched his lips, she kissed him hungrily…that was another thing…what was he going to do over the next few months…the couldn't have sex while she was pregnant…oh well they just had to find other ways of pleasing each other._

_He pulled away moving outside strapping the bags to fenrir, he looked at her she was still concerned,_

"_don't worry, everything will be ok Tifa…I'll Make sure of it" she smiled at him before climbing on fenrir, " have we forgot anything…" he paused turning to her… he nodded, returning back inside the house._

_He returned holding Skye…Marlene's Toy, she could never sleep without it…last time she did…she ended up falling asleep in Clouds arms on the chair, she had pictures of that in her room, both curled up asleep._

_Everyone could find comfort with Cloud, well everyone he cared about anyway…_

"_Keep hold of this, she wouldn't like me if I forgot it now would she"_

_Tifa snuggled into his back…_

"_I find that hard to believe"_

_She made him feel, good about him self, more confident, stronger… as did he for her_

"_Lets go… are you ready"_

_She smiled _

"_Yes…Yes I am" he revved the engine… Fenrir picked up speed travelling further into Midgar… both unknowing off what was too happen next…._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Well that's chappie two done, what ye think Casper _

_TT its 1:00 am can't I sleep…for Christ's sake_

_Tut…spoil sport…you bore me sometimes_

_Oh and your just an adventure around every corner aren't you…NOT!_

_-- ye…whatever reviews thanked for _

_Buh Bye_

_XxXxXXxXxxXxXxXXxXx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Lol I love writing this…lol I love writing fanfiction _

_That don't mean I'm good at it though TT_

_Oh My God…will you just park you ass and shut your PIE HOLE!! --_

_No wonder you guys are all endangered…_

_On with the show :P_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Fenrir slowed down, before coming to a halt , not far from the school, Cloud never liked crowds…they got him a little flustered, Tifa gave him a light kiss on the lips before climbing off…_

_She walked down towards the school picking up a few side conversations as she did,_

"_Oh My God…She's dating Cloud Strife…That's one lucky Girl"_

"_I heard, that he joined SOLDIER…just to win her heart"_

"_What I Wouldn't give…to snuggle up to that Hunk every night"_

Tifa tried her best, to keep the smirk off her face…she failed…she always did wherever she went the term Cloud Strife's Girl

Always was mentioned…she wasn't supposed to hear them…but she liked it…now and then there would be a comment from a guy…

"_Man…she…. is ho…CLOUD STRIFE!!…erm…like I was sayin…erm… he's a tough guy"_

A small part of her would admit…she was Cloud's girl…but behind closed doors…cloud always said that he was…hers…her puppy…a name in which under no circumstances…could she tell anyone…she didn't want to…it was her name…for her man.

"TIFA" Marlene and Denzel wrapped their arms around Tifa's Waist making her umph slightly…her stomach, was starting to get slightly tender to the touch…she liked the feeling

"Come on, where going on a little Vacation…all of us"

The last part, made them shake slightly, with excitement.

"CLOUD!!" they ran to him, Marlene tripped falling, not hard…but still enough to scrape her knee.

Cloud ran to her, picking her up off the floor… Marlene cringed a little, bit before meeting, his gaze

"Soldiers don't cry…I'm ok"… Tifa nearly melted at her words, Cloud looked at Tifa, biting his bottom lip grinning slightly, as Marlene wiped her tears, Denzel took their backpacks to fenrir, Cloud turned to Tifa…

"I think…that if Marlene and Denzel help me…I may be able to get through this" she smiled at him

He put Marlene back on the floor, before walking over to Tifa, kissing her lightly on the cheek, then her lips. His attention diverted back to fenrir, Denzel was hugging Marlene…both laughing… he smiled, holding Her hand, they walked over to fenrir…

People who passed awwwed at them, cloud huffed a little…he hated the attention…but his family where happy, so he didn't mind…

Her revved fenrirs engine again, speeding off, exciting more giggles from the four of them…their laughter alone, made him happy…then again nowadays… nothing upset him…a lot.

They had been driving a couple of hours now, just ready to pull in at a hotel for the night, Cloud clutched Denzel, who had fallen asleep in front of him leaned into him they were all exhausted…it was a long day.

"Tifa…wake up Hun…we'll stay here tonight, you look like you could use the sleep"…Tifa didn't move still leaning on his chest with Marlene doing the same, wrapped in her arms…

He shook the small bundle in front of him, gently…he didn't want to startle the small boy…

"Denzel… I need your help pal" Denzel wiped his eyes…

"Huh?" he looked up at the spikey haired warrior…smiling, and opening his eyes fully,

to meet his Mako gaze,

"Think you could Marlene up for me, I'll carry Tifa ok"….

Denzel giggled and nodded crawling out from under Cloud…Who couldn't move just yet, Tifa had a vice grip around his waist. he tip toed to the side Marlene was resting…

"Marlene…Marlene…you awake"

Marlene rubbed her left eye… before looking at Denzel…she nodded as she jumped from in-between the two adults, cloud gestured to the building, indicating for them to go…they grabbed their school bags, times like this…when his flexibility came in handy, Tifa wasn't a heavy sleeper…but she had been through a long and hard day…he moved off fenrir amazingly keeping Tifa asleep as he did.

He scooped her up in his arms, her head resting on his chest, he sighed smiling… he noticed how much he was doing that today. 

He carried her into the hotel, asking Denzel to fetch the key…the woman at the desk smiled and awed at the pair…passing the key to Denzel… bidding them goodnight.

Cloud placed Tifa gently on the bed, pushing the hair out of her eyes before kissing her lightly on the cheek… the two children were laughing, quietly as too not wake Tifa.

Cloud tucked Denzel into bed, he turned to him…

"Cloud…Can you help me…withhhh…something"

Cloud turned to Denzel…hoping to hell that it wasn't a… where do babies come from? question. He had no idea how he was going to answer questions like that…

"You know when you wanna…protect someone…but you don't think your strong enough…what do you do ?"

For one minute…Cloud didn't see Denzel… he saw himself…talking to an elder in Neiblehiem.

He closed his eyes laughing a little he joined soldier to protect Tifa…he didn't regret it, despite everything he had been through.

"Who do you want protect?"

Denzel turned to Marlene, then to Tifa, then back to Cloud…

"My family"

Cloud breathed in… looking at Denzel, the young boy was clearly worried.

"Denzel…sometimes…the will to protect the people you care about. Can give you strength that, you never imagined you could have… anyway, you don't need to worry, It'll be Ok kido…trust me". he ruffling the young boys hair, playfully, enticing a smile from him. He sighed

"Cloud will you Teach me how to fight?"

Cloud widened his eyes, sighing…he didn't know what to say…sure it would be great bonding even closer with a boy, he already considered as his own son, but could that lead to anything good, look what happened to him…he didn't want Denzel ending up the same…he turned to him…his eyes shining with hope and eagerness.

"I'll talk to Tifa about it…now go to sleep."

"But…But"

"Nu Uh…sleep…now" Cloud edged a smile out from his mouth, Denzel wrapped his arms around Clouds, waist…the tallest place he could reach on the, adults body….the hug lasted around thirty seconds… Cloud rested his hand on the boys back…

"Thanks dad"

Cloud felt tears come to his eyes…._man strife… how much more soft are you gunna get…you what you used to be….GOOD_!!

Cloud had a small battle, with himself he released Denzel's hold on him placing his head back on the pillow.

Cloud moved from the children's beds back to Tifa she was still asleep, she had barely moved since he placed her there… he removed his shoulder guard well as his gloves and shoes, finally removing his zipped jacket, he placed them on the floor before, lying down next to Tifa…he had decided to leave.. Talking to Marlene about the pictures until tomorrow, he would clearly have to think about the way his was going to approach the whole idea…not to mention the other question he had to ask…

Tifa shifted resting her head on his chest… sighing in contentment, with her surroundings…he kissed her head, before turning off the lamp….

He heard Marlene, stirring a little, he realised why…_Skye_ he moved Tifa before exiting the room…Marlene's eyes welled up…she didn't like it when cloud left…for any amount of time…

He tapped Marlene on the shoulder…her knew she was awake… she turned to him giggling and smiling as he handed her wolf, she clutched it tightly, before sighing and nestling down…falling asleep…

He moved again, back to Tifa, he sighed…Now he was the tired one…he rested his head on the pillow…Tifa moved back to her previous position resting her head, back in it's favourite place…

"Like I said…you suit it" she whispered to him. He laughed wrapping his arms the rest of the way around her waist…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Cloud woke steadily to the sounds of giggling, risking…opening his left eyes just enough to see three figures…Tifa was shushing the two children…They where up to something…

"One…Two…Three…Go!" Marlene and Denzel ran towards the bed, Jumping on Cloud… he gave a Oomph under their weight, he was laughing too much to do anything else.

He grabbed them throwing them and catching them gently, they didn't weigh much… to him they didn't… he was still half asleep. They jumped off him standing to attention at the side off the bed, as if nothing had just happened. 

He swung his legs off the side of bed, shaking his head and smiling at them… Troublemakers… the pair… then again, whenever he did he would do the same.

"Morning soldiers" Denzel and Marlene straightened at his comment, making Tifa's attempt at not laughing fail… again. He rose to his feet, rubbing his neck, turning to Tifa, giving her a wink. 

He motioned to the door, signalling that he was going to try and talk to Marlene, Tifa didn't even no where to begin with this task, 

"Denzel lets go pack the bags… Marlene, will you search the room… Make sure we haven't forgot anything"

The two children nodded, Cloud zipped his sweater… not all the way, just up to the top of his chest…as usual

Denzel and Tifa left the room, she gave him a light kiss, before whispering a good luck in his ear… he needed it.

Marlene was checking under the sheets…kneeling down… she hesitated, she never did like looking under beds… she tightened, letting out a breath, she clutched Skye harder before peering under the bed… she sighed with relief, Cloud didn't want to ask her about the pictures… he had too.

"Marlene…I was looking at the pictures you drew… there great… do you wanna tell me about some of them." Marlene smiled running to Cloud, he picked her up resting on his knee, he opened the book…

"What made you draw this one…?"

"We saw some wolves… at night they were in the fields, but there was one who wasn't playing with the rest, he looked sad and was alone"

That description sounded familiar too him… of him…along time ago… well that's how it felt… just a memory now…He turned the page

"And this one"

"That's us…me, you, Denzel and Tifa, I wanted it to be like that…but it wasn't like that… but its all better now…right".

He nodded smiling at her… they progressed through the next few pages, each one with a story that made him smile, he turned the page again… he felt Marlene tense, she gripped him arm harder.

"Marlene what made you draw this one…"

"emmmmmmmmm… I don't like this man, he scares me… I had nightmares about him, he said he was gunna… hurt you… and that he was coming back…"

Cloud grew angry, 

_NO ONE IS GOING TO TOUCH MY FAMILY, ESPECIALLY NOT MY LITTLE GIRL…_

The last part made him think… she was like his little girl… he felt like a father… an angry one… 

He had to be sure…

"Marlene… what's his name?… what does he say to you in these dreams?"

She didn't take her head away from his shoulder

"Sep…Seph…"

She couldn't pronounce it, Cloud didn't need anymore

"Sepiroith"

He snarled… Marlene dug herself deeper in his hold, not wanting to be apart from him

"he says… that he wants his Mommy…and that if I don't help him… he'll take my mommy and daddy away, I wish he would go away"

Marlene started to sob into his chest. He rubbed her back… he felt helpless… there was nothing he could do… he couldn't go inside Marlene's dreams and fight him…he would if he could

"It's ok Marlene… be a brave girl now… I won't let him hurt you… he won't take anyone away…I promise"

_Final warning!!_

_Cloud's mindset had changed anger raged through his veins…he could've burst… a small voice_

"_Thanks Dad…"_

_He softened completely… hugging her lightly… looking out the window…_

"_Marlene, what do you think that Cloud looks like…"_

_Hs wiped her tears looking at the cloud her was referring… he took her hand in his…. His strong hand dwarfed hers by size… she didn't care. Guiding it to the cloud… she laughed_

"_see it?"_

"_I thinkkkkkkkk….. It lookssss….. Likeeeee…uncle Cids plane…."_

_She gasped as Cloud laughed_

"_Go on…everyone's dying too see you… don't disappoint your fans"_

_She giggled climbing of his knee running downstairs, Cloud gripped the book starring at the page…_

_He looked stupid but he didn't care…_

"_GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY FAMILY… THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT OF YOU… I MEAN IT…DON'T FUCKING PUSH ME"_

_He gritted quietly,_

"_HEY SPIKEY… COME OUT HERE"_

_He rolled his eyes, he had a whole month of that at least… well until this, was all sorted out he did._

_He exited the hotel thanking the owner…_

_He exited smiling… advancing towards the group…_

_Reno eyes shot wide exaggerated_

"_Is Captain stiff actually smiling…HALLELU…JAH"_

_Cloud stuck his sword so it was just touching Reno's throat… everyone gasped, as did Tifa_

_Reno was panicking…Cloud burst into laughter_

"_Geez Reno, I wouldn't Kill you.. There are ladies and children here… lighten up"_

_Cloud hit him on the back causing Reno to grasp for breath, everyone keeled over laughing… they all did_

_Barret, Yuffie, Cid, Red XIII, Cait Sith, sheria, Rude, Tifa , even Vincent had broken out into laughter, not hysterical like the others, but still laughing… he was quite proud off the entrance he had just made, the pure unexpectedness had made it so funny to the group, Reno, was smiling as well, his hands on his hips…_

"_I can't believe strife just punked me… what the hell happened to you strife, you aint the stiff I remember,"_

_Reno looked at him, then looked to Tifa, then back to him… he laughed mischievously_

" _I see what's going on here… You Two have the hots for each other don't ye… heh…heh"_

_Everyone looked at Reno, not impressed with his remark, Cloud Raised an eyebrow at him, _

"_WELL DUH"_

_Everyone had said in unison, even Cloud and Tifa Had Joined in, laughing afterwards… Reno folded his arms… not impressed, with this outcome._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - _

_Well that's it for this chappie… next chapter Cloud asks a question what could it be_

_Only time will tell folks _

_Your in a good mood what's wrong with you --_

_Oh nothing _

_Ye right what is it.. Tell me OO_

_Lol err no buh bye everyone_

_Hey that's my line and what's this rope doing here…NYEH_

_He he…. Casper Over and Out_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Through Your Eyes Chapter Four**

Never give a tiger rope…. Glue and buckets…--… Never Ever…nothing good can come from it.

It did for me

Yes well it would wouldn't it --

Anyways chapter four is here lol I enjoyed writing this

Damn it she's smiling again….this must be fixed

Try me…

Oh I will… on with the show

YOU DID IT AGAIN…. GRRRRRR

He he he he

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cid started the engines…Tifa was talking to Yuffie, she hadn't told anyone, about her pregnancy… everyone just assumed they were girlfriend and boyfriend… they were…and she was happy.

"So strife you actually admitted it huh…took you long enough" Cids comment seemed to not even register with Cloud…he was helping Marlene with some homework, luckily it was summer, so they weren't going to miss any school, Marlene still struggled reading and writing though.

"Spell It out Marlene… it helps… I still have to do it sometimes"

"Purrr…Purp…le….Purrrple…Purple?" Yuffie and Barret awwed at the sight… Marlene Wrote something… then looked at Cloud… unsure of her previous action… he nodded, before taking the pencil from her small hand… he wrote something… only a couple of lines long…

"There you go Marlene practice writing that for a minute, ok"

She nodded, Cloud moved from his seat, approaching Tifa, he was too shy to kiss her in the crowd…he was still a shy little boy… at heart.

He stroked the hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear…playfully she flicked it back, trying to cokes' a response from the young warrior, he just laughed

Barret and Yuffie walked away giving the couple some privacy, Yuffie went to Reno, they talked a while, laughing. Reno decided to play a game, running away with her materia…

Cloud Rolled his eyes at the pair…

"Love is around every corner, these days…Proves how much of an idiot I was for not finding it"

She caressed his cheek wit her hand…stubbly… but she liked it like that… He was determined he would not grow any facial hair… he didn't like it… she did but only faint. He rubbed his head back into her hand closing, his eyes.

He moved in kissing him lightly on the lips, he was in a daze, he didn't even know where they were any more… he didn't care… he pulled away staring into her wine eyes, they rubbed noses, gently

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," echoed around, Cloud pulled away…Bright red, he put on his goggles failing miserably about hiding his embarrassment… Tifa saw it, she turned to Reno who had instigated the chant…

"Jealous Reno…at least his flirting succeeded," she wrapped her arms around his neck, Cloud will the colour Of Red XIII, wearing his goggles.

"In fact…it did a lot more than that, I'd say it won him something… more than that"… Everyone was stunned, Cloud removed his goggles, he had returned to his normal Colour, no longer embarrassed… in fact he felt, more confident than ever.

"Thanks Tifa, You've done so much for me… in fact there's something I want to ask you…something that… I have always wanted to say…but been to scared"

Tifa was confused, but she continued to listen to him, the greatest Soldier in History…Scared…

"Tifa… I know you've faced some of the toughest things anyone would have to face…including putting up with me for as long as you have… But there's a challenge…that I think…I know only you would be able to do…If you want"

Even Marlene and Denzel had joined into listening to the conversation… Cloud was well aware… his speech was falling on Eager ears…

He dropped to his left knee…shaking

"Tifa Lockhart…would you give me the pleasure of driving you crazy for the rest of my life….will you marry me?"

He cringed biting his lip… still shaking…Jaws wide open all around…Cid had nearly lost control…dropping his toothpick even Vincent was shocked…Reno hadn't moved… only Red XIII and Reno let out a laugh.

Tifa teared up…tears falling down her cheeks

"Oh Cloud…YES…I WILL.."

Cloud leapt up… something he hadn't done for over ten years… he hugged her swinging her…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Cloud released Tifa…she ran to Yuffie screaming Like school girls, He smiled, he couldn't believe it… she said yes…

"Tifa… I nearly Forgot" he walked to her holding her had he Called Denzel..

"You still got it Buddy"

Denzel Laughed Passing cloud the small box… he opened it…

"WOW… look at the size of that rock" Cid eyes widened again if that was possible…

A diamond had been carefully carved into his emblem… a diamond wolf… with sapphire eyes.. On a delicate white gold band….

"Oh Cloud I love it" she hugged him again kissing him…for a while this time…

"WOW watch out you two… next thing you know there will be a baby…"

Reno finally snapped out of his trance…

"and if you think I am gunna be sleeping next door to these two tonight… Nu Uh… no way"

Tifa turned to him

"It's a bit late for that"

She grinned, raising her eyebrow and lowering it again, laughing still with her arms wrapped around his neck. Cloud was grinning at Reno winking at Him.

"Tifa…are you…"

She nodded

"…….."

Marlene and Denzel looked at each other…"HUH?"

Reno sighed

"Well at least we know what's been making him so happy, you must be good Tifa"

Cloud didn't really like that Comment…

"Congrats…both of you" the congratulations were given to them…their marriage and there baby…

"Tifa…"

Tifa looked at Marlene, as did Cloud, she knelt down to her

"Yeah Sweetie" Marlene Turned her head to the side

"How did the baby get inside you?"

Cloud and Tifa blushed furiously, they looked at each other, then Marlene, then to the others…

"Oh hell no Strife's You Guys are on you own with this one" Barret Ran into the next chamber

Cloud tried to walk slightly away…he would take on any challenge. Tackle anything… Fearless… but the thought of explaining sex to a seven year old…he couldn't bare it. Tifa grabbed him…

"You aint goin anywhere, Mr strife…what the hell do we say" he smirked biting his lip

"Sure thing Mrs Strife…errrr… Marlene, you know when I asked Tifa to Marry her… and she said yes…wellllll the ring I put on her hand…. a magic inside it that gave her….a baby"

Despite the pathetic attempt…they where impressed by the way he handled it…

"Ohhhh…ok…Can I go play with uncle Barret", they both nodded…Marlene had grown so close to Cloud that Barret wasn't her daddy anymore…he didn't mind after all, Whatever made her happy, did the same for him…the couple sighed relieved it was over.

Denzel laughed, he was playing on the computer…

"That didn't go well did it"

Reno looked at Him, Tifa and Cloud took their seats in the table in highwind, kissing and laughing at each other… , Reno looked at Denzel puzzled…but curious

"What you laughin at kido"

Denzel smiled "Don't worry I won't tell Marlene about where babies are REALLY from…"

"Ok then Denzel Tell Me…where do they come from?"

Denzel smiled talking to Reno for some time…

Everyone else was in the other room… Cid had activated Autopilot…so there where no problems

Reno entered sitting down in silence… there eyes where, empty…

"Baby what's wrong" Yuffie panicked for a second…she had grown fond of Reno…they had the same humour…and maturity , Everyone was waiting for Reno to respond… he looked to Yuffie, his arms wrapped round his knees…rocking slightly…

"Denzel…knows too much…FAR TOO MUCH"

Cloud…nearly spat his drink out, laughing…under his was breath… Tifa looked at him…accusingly, he was still trying to hide himself in his glass, fighting as hard as he could not to burst laughing. Blushing crimson…you could always tell when he was…his pasty, beautiful skin, was turned dark Pink.

"Clouddddd…."

"Huh"

"What have you said to that innocent child"

"what have I done to him…Tifa…he told me"

Denzel was giggling uncontrollably sliding slightly under the table, hiding behind the laptop screen.

Cid walked over to the window looking out over the plains…we whatever's out there, you can be sure were gunna beat it…

Denzel… walked behind Cid with a toothpick in his mouth…mimicking his pose…

Cloud nearly cried in laughter…trying not to make a noise…Cid turned round…everyone looking in opposite directions, Cloud ruffled Denzel's Hair

"Troublemaker"

"Still not as good as you were huh Cloud" Denzel dropped him in it that time

Tifa's head turned to cloud…he smiled so innocently at her… she hit his thigh slightly…with a that's not gunna work look on her face…he leaned to her hear…making a puppy cry noise quietly…for her ears alone… she melted hugging him tightly….she loved him more than anything…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they broke the hug… he looked at her panting

"Marlene…MARLENE" Cloud screamed running to her room, followed by Red XIII, Vincent…Tifa

He burst the door…Barret was on the floor blood all over him…Rude aided him… Cloud heart sank…his lip quivering…the room had been destroyed…Skye had been left on the bed…tears streamed down his face…he let her down…he promised he wouldn't let anyone take her away… Tifa saw the sight

"MARLENE!!" she ran into Cloud sobbing hysterically into his chest….he had to be strong…for his Wife…he gripped her waist preventing her from dropping to her knees…as she did for him… anger took over…he bared his teeth gritting…growling…Tifa cried

"Cloud…."

His anger disappeared…He moved her face to meet his gaze

"I'll find her…I'll bring her home…I promise"

He realised his promises didn't mean much these days…Zack…Tifa…Aerith…Marlene…he had had enough… he straightened his stance…embracing Tifa in a tighter hug… she whispered

"I believe in you…I always will…I always have"

He felt so much more stronger…his attention diverted to the window…

"_Come on buddy…we'll lend you a hand"_

…_Zack…Aerith…He nodded… he whispered_

"_Thank you"_

_He kissed her…passionately…he pulled away…placing a hand on her stomach…_

"_I'll be back soon…with Marlene"_

_He moved over to Barret…his breathing was heavy…Rude supported his head on his knee…_

"_Barret…what happened…who took her?"_

"_Barret opened his eyes…sitting up… he never was one to stay down for long. He looked at Cloud…there eyes met…_

"_It wasn't….Seper..oith… it was someone else….I don't know…nnnnnnnnnnn" he cringed in pain…_

"_he had red hair…and one wing…weirdo… I tried to attack him… put somehow he disabled me gun…he slashed me with some weird sword… it had a red materia…attached…he kept…saying weird stuff"_

_Cloud knew it could only be one person…but it was impossible…it couldn't be…_

"_Genesis"… Cloud grabbed his shoulder armour…strapping it to his left shoulder…Cid activated the drop… the bottom of highwind opened…Cloud put on his goggles…fixing them in a more comfortable position on his face…_

"_Same again…fenrir"_

_Tifa walked over too him… adjusting the ribbon around his bicep…he had gotten more muscular… he worked out a lot more… he had to be in shape to control that buster sword… she kissed him on the lips… he looked to Denzel… the young boy was clearly worried….frightened…he fought not wanting to show his hero that he was crying…Cloud saw this…_

"_Hey Denzel…think you can keep things safe here, when I get back…I'll teach you some moves that will make it easier…"… Denzel Ran to Cloud wrapping his arms around him…Cloud returned the embrace…_

"_Be strong pal…you can do this…I know you can"_

_Denzel moved away…standing up straight in front of Cloud…Cloud nodded to him… he returned it… smiling…Cloud replaced his goggles_

"_I'm proud of you Denzel"_

_Tears streamed down Eyes, all around the highwind…even Reno had tears in his eyes…Cloud revved Fenrir's engine…Signalling for Denzel to rejoin Tifa…he did_

"_Everyone Clear the area…Time to release the spike Bomb" Cid opened the Hatch, Cloud gave on last smile before speeding off the ramp…Tifa gasped until fenrir fell to the floor below, she sighed relief…_

"_Good luck…I love you"_

_Cloud hit the ground…Luckily fenrir had built in impact reducers…Really good ones…he looked back up at Highwind… he knew…where he was going…he knew where to go…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Well that's Chappie Four I'll be honest I only just made the decision to make the bad guy Genesis as I got to the Barret on the floor point… lol _

_ lol Denzel makes me laugh_

_Omg we agree on something _

_Kinda lol _

_Lol he's in a good mood anyways til next time _

_Buh Bye_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx_


End file.
